jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van and Courtney’s Christmas Adventure
Van and Courtney’s Christmas Adventure is a written holiday story involving the Kamen Rider Club Z And the Thunderbolts. Plot The Kamen Rider Club Z and Thunderbolts are finally celebrating Christmas together! Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison Trivia * Christmas time is here! * (At the Ride Tower, Courtney is wrapping some Christmas presents while humming ”Jingle Bells” until Van, the student six, and the pets show up) * Courtney: There. That’s the last present wrapped. * Van: Hey Courtney! Glad you could make it! Oh is the rest of your team coming to? I can’t wait to meet them! * Courtney: Yeah. It’s so great that my team and I are gonna spend Christmas with you. * Van: I know it’s gonna be so fun! * Courtney: Not to mention, there will be no villains or anyone disturbing us on Christmas. * Van: I know! It’ll be perfect! * Savannah: sure will be :) oh and this’ll be the student’s first christmas as part of the kamen Rider club! * Smolder: I just don’t understand what’s so important about Christmas... * Courtney: I‘ll tell ya, Smolder. The reason why we celebrate Christmas is this. *pulls out a Nativity piece of Baby Jesus in a manger* Do you know what this is? * Van: awwww what a cute nativity! * Courtney: It’s Baby Jesus. His birth is the reason why we celebrate Christmas. Joseph was escorting Mary on a donkey from Jerusalem to Bethlehem. They tried to look for a place to stay, but there was no room at the Inn. * Van: correct! And on the day of his birth he was visited by three kings! Each bearing gifts of Good, Frankensense and murr! * Courtney: That’s the reason why we get presents. Plus, we get a special visit from Santa Claus on the night of Christmas Eve. * Smolder: Santa Claus? Who’s that? * Courtney: He's known as St. Nicholas. He brings toys to good little boys and girls all over the world in one night. * Van: yup! ^^ * Haruto: (trying To reach a box of decorations) hmmmm (he uses the connect ring) * WizarDriver: Connect! Please! (He creates a portal he reaches through and grabs the box) * Haruto: well now that your back maybe you guys can help with the decoration? * Courtney: Of course, Haruto! Courtney’s team and family members arrive * (Courtney suddenly hears a knock on the door!) * Courtney: I’ll get it! *opens the door* * (Zak, Ahsoka, Anakin, Lee, Megan, Marc, Tony, the Mane 6, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Thunder, Maggie, Jack, XR, Baby Skye, Little Betty, Eclipse, Patches, Tiny, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Paul are at the door) * Zak: Hey, Courtney! * Courtney: Zak! Glad that you guys can make it! Come on in! * Sue: oh come on van let’s greet the guests! * Van: I-I’ll be right with you sue ^^ (goes with her lovestruck) * Roxie: (sighs) those two are perfect for eachother! Why doesn’t van make a move? * Smolder: I don’t know, maybe it’s because she and Geiz originally came to this timeline to get rid of Van, thinking that that would erase Oma ZI-O? * Roxie: But thats in the past! Things are different now! Geiz is a great ally and even better friend! I’m sure here is no more akwardness about that anymore! * Smolder: I don’t know Rox, maybe we should leave it alone and let what happens happen * Roxie: but everyone deserves someone in there life and I know van and sue are perfect for eachother! And I’m gonna help them get together! * Smolder: (sighs) this is gonna be a long night isn’t it * Courtney: *showing her friends around the Ride Tower* This is the front room of the tower. * Lee: Whoa! This place is huge! * Thunder: Who knew this place could be so huge! * Courtney: I know, right? Wait until you meet Van and his friends, they're amazing! * Gentaro: welcome all! * Zak: Hello! Nice to meet you. * Gentaro: thanks it’s a pleasure to meet you to! :) * (Meanwhile with Roxie) * Roxie: (pulls courtney aside) hey Courtney do you think you could help me? I wanna help van and sue get together * Courtney: Sure, Roxie. Anything to help those two lovebirds get together. * Roxie: thank you so much! Operation mistletoe is underway! * Courtney: Let’s do it to it! Operation: Mistletoe * Courtney: *sees Van and Sue, whispers to Roxie* Okay, Roxie. You ready? * Roxie: Yup! Now we gotta be on our toes and not let anything surprise- * Savannah: Yo roxie? * Roxie: (Jumps startled and lands on her face) -Us * Savannah: what’s Gotten into ya? And what are you and Courtney doing back here? * Roxie: well were um...trying to get van and sue together. * Savannah: you are * Roxie: yeah * Savannah: well can I help to? Van is my owner afterall and I wanna see him happy no matter what ^^ * Roxie: Alright! We could always use a few more paws on this operation! * Courtney: Okay. Let’s do this. Operation Mistletoe is a go! * Roxie: right! Ok savannah your code name is “siren”! Your to distract van and keep him from Tsukuyomi until the time is right, Courtney, your codenamed “gold star” and your to do the same with tsukuyomi, Im codenamed “Rocker”, ill try and set up the perfect romantic environment for the two! With that said now lets go! * Courtney: Right! *heads over to Tsukuyomi* Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Holiday Adventures Category:Written Stories